


Safe & Sound

by Chaotic_Cate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Billy and Tommy are precious, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Sad, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda's goodbye, WandaVision Finale, billy pov, telepathic Billy Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Cate/pseuds/Chaotic_Cate
Summary: When Wanda and Vision tucked their boys into bed on that last night in Westview, Billy knew what was coming. This is the scene from Billy's POV, including after his mom and dad leave the room..Just a sad and touching little alternate POV, where because of Billy's telepathy, he knows he's going to die.(The little cutie handles it like a champ).Get some tissues, this one is a tearjerker.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Billy Kaplan & Vision, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Title and aspects of the story are from the song Safe and Sound, by Taylor Swift.  
> Grab yourself some tissues and enjoy!

Billy met his mother’s eyes from where she paused in the doorway. “Boys.” she said. 

Billy and his brother both looked upon their brave, powerful, mom. Their mom, who was kind and nurturing, silly, and fun, smart, and beautiful. Their mom who loved them fiercely and would protect them from anyone or anything. Their mom, who always did the right thing, even when it would destroy her. 

“Thanks for choosing _me_ to be your mom.” she said, with a strangeness in her voice- as if the words hurt her to say. 

Billy didn’t completely understand what she meant; he wasn’t aware they had _chosen_ her. But really, there was a lot he didn’t know. The question of where babies come from had been a topic of quiet discussion between the brothers for the past couple of days, and if mom says they _chose_ her… well he supposed that made sense. _Of course_ he’d chosen her… he was just like her. And he and Tommy don’t leave each other’s side so of course he’d chosen her too. However, when Tommy’s feelings extended to Billy’s mind- Billy knew Tommy had his own reasons to have chosen her. He felt his brother’s pure love and admiration for their mother. 

Billy knew since they’d left the town square that something was going on. Mom’s emotions told him so. She felt very sad- yet hopeful. And he knew that despite how sad she was, she was doing what was _good_ and _right._ Just like she always would. As she and dad stood in the doorway, Billy knew when she closed the bedroom door, that would be the last time he’d see them… he knew because that’s what mom thoughts told him. A part of Billy wanted to trap himself and his brother in their arms and never let go- to fight it, and hang on to his family- but Billy knew not to. He’d be alright. He knew _that_ because mom was telling him with her own powers. 

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

She sang the lullaby in his mind, comforting him. She knew he knew. But mom said he’d be alright, and mom was smart and she knew. He smiled a sad smile to her, letting her know that he understood. That he was okay. She returned the smile, contented, and closed the door.

.

Moments later, Billy was laying down in his bed staring at the ceiling. He noticed the red glow shining in from outside. The little boy felt fear creep up. He tried to push it away, remembering that mom said he’d be alright. He’d be safe and sound.

Billy looked at the bed across the room where his brother lay. Billy knew Tommy was not quite asleep yet. The drowsy string of thoughts told him so. 

Reading minds wasn’t as obvious as one might think. It wasn’t like someone was speaking or like he was reading subtitles. It was more like… like an understanding. He didn’t need someone to tell him what they thought… he just knew. When the thoughts were sleepy and unimportant like Tommy’s right now, they were unclear, but he could tell they were present. 

Billy swung his legs out of bed, sitting on the edge. He looked out the window and saw the red crackling wall of light off in the distance, but steadily approaching. He looked away. “Tommy…” he whispered. 

Tommy rolled over. “Yeah?” he said, squinting his eyes open. 

“Can I sleep in your bed?” Billy asked. 

Tommy smiled, scooching over and lifting the corner of his blankets. “Yeah!” he said. 

Billy smiled, and with his gaze pointed to the floor, he tiptoed across the room and climbed into Tommy’s bed, sitting up for the moment. 

“You okay?” Tommy asked.

Billy nodded. “Yeah, I- I just thought it would be fun.” he lied. Billy figured it was okay to lie sometimes, if it meant his brother wouldn’t be scared. 

Tommy smiled, and propped himself up on his elbows. “You wanna stay up? We can play on my DS!” Tommy said mischievously. 

Billy had to admit, that sounded like fun, but he knew they couldn’t. “I’m really tired…” Billy said. This time he wasn’t lying. The day had been _crazy_ and he was ready to drop. Billy half expected his brother to call him a loser or something, but he didn’t, he just layed back down. 

“Yeah, me too actually.” Tommy said, looking at the ceiling. He turned his head toward Billy. “How about we go to sleep for a while, and we wake up at midnight to play DS!” Tommy suggested, the mischievous smile returning. 

Billy glanced out Tommy’s window- discreetly, as to not alert his brother. The red wall had to be a mile closer already. Billy nodded. “Yeah…” he said, forcing himself to crack a tiny half smile. “Yeah, that’ll be fun.” Billy lied, knowing they wouldn’t be here by midnight. 

Tommy grinned. “Okay. I’ll wake you then. Night’!” Tommy said, and he rolled over to face the wall, curling up in a ball- blissfully unaware of what was impending on them. 

Billy plopped his head down next to Tommy’s on the pillow. “Night.” He said, closing his eyes. 

Billy felt Tommy doze off quickly after. He shifted closer to Tommy, and carefully rested his cheek between Tommy's shoulder blade. Billy used the sound and feeling of his twin’s breathing and his heartbeat to calm himself, easing him off to sleep. He vaguely remembered the darkness of… wherever they were before they were here… and he remembered feeling soothed by the feeling of his twin’s heartbeat. 

Tommy’s heartbeat was Billy's first memory. It was only fitting that it would also be his last.

**Author's Note:**

> :'(  
> I loved Wandavision and the finale made me weep. I couldn't get this idea out of my mind.  
> I hope you liked it! Please drop me a comment to let me know your thoughts of the story, as well as your thoughts on the Wandavision finale and what you think the future of Billy and Tommy may be! (Those two could not possibly be any cuter.)


End file.
